ghaninmandatefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor's Redshirts
Edgar Williams - English Male Strength 4 (14) Dexterity 12 Constitution 16 Intelligence 7''' Wisdom '''6 (8) Charisma 14 Background: Politician, aspiring to leadership and control. Free Skill:' Talk' Growth/Learning 1:' Any Skill (Stab)' Growth/Learning 2:' Notice' Growth/Learning 3:' +2 Mental (Wisdom)' Starting Equipment: Medium Primitive Melee Weapon (1d6+1 damage), Backpack (TL0), Primitive hide armor (AC 13), 7 days rations, Primitive shield (+1 AC), 20m rope, Knife (1d4 damage), 500 credits Drive: Justice-Seeker Mandate space used to be a place where the virtuous were rewarded and the unjust punished. Now no such certainties apply. The powerful act with impunity. The weak cower in fear. As a MEF Ranger, you do your small part to rebalance the scales. Decent, hardworking people who harm no one must be shielded from harm. Predators and exploiters must once more dread the consequences of their misdeeds. You are no vigilante; as a MEF Ranger, you are a legally appointed deputy of a legitimate authority. As such, you must bring true justice, not revenge dressed up in pretty platitudes. Mercy and good judgment must temper your wrath. You are not the law, but are only its humble instrument. Oleg Komarov - Russian Male Strength 11 Dexterity 8''' (14) Constitution '''13 Intelligence 13 (15) Wisdom 7''' Charisma '''13 Background: Scholar, a scientist or academic. Free Skill:' Know' Growth/Learning 1:' Any Skill (Shoot)' Growth/Learning 2:' Connect' Growth/Learning 3:' +2 Mental (Intelligence)' Starting Equipment: Submachine Gun (1d8* damage), 2 ammo packs, Secure Clothing (AC 13), Dataslab, Postech toolkit, Metatool, 3 units of spare parts, 2 line shunts, 100 credits Drive: Exploration You’re never happier than when you’ve got a glowbug in your hand and a dark hallway ahead of you. Before the Scream, a primary mission of the Mandate was the exploration of the unknown. It plunged ever-further into the dark of space, mapping new worlds and encountering unimagined life forms. Those ideals fell by the wayside during the long years of the Silence, but they never lost their place in your imagination. There’s no money for exploration any more. Nor with population sizes devastated by conflict is there a hunger for additional worlds to colonize. That hey¬day might be gone forever, but you can still relive the moments of discovery logged by the great fleet captains of the glory days. Many of the Silent Sectors dark corners remain undocumented. You might easily find new worlds, creatures—perhaps even unknown sentient species—as you bounce around the space lanes with your MEF crew. Even on well-trodden planets, there’s usually a strange ruin to plumb or weird anomaly to chase. Bisola Ekim - Nigerian Female Strength 9 (14) (18) Dexterity 11 Constitution 17 Intelligence 14 Wisdom 11 Charisma 10 Background: Courtesan, trading on pleasurable company. Free Skill:' Perform' Growth/Learning 1:' +2 Physical (Strength)' Growth/Learning 2:' Any Combat (Stab)' Growth/Learning 3:' +2 Physical (Strength)' Starting Equipment: Medium Primitive Melee Weapon (1d6+1 damage), Backpack (TL0), Primitive hide armor (AC 13), 7 days rations, Primitive shield (+1 AC), 20m rope, Knife (1d4 damage), 500 credits Drive: Avenger Lawless men hurt or killed someone you cared about deeply. Although you couldn’t stop that tragedy, you resolved to hunt them down and punish them. You were left with your rage unslaked when you finally did catch up with the wrongdoers. The Silent Sectors crawl with rats just like them, you realized. Still feeling empty inside, you resolved to take similar vengeance on behalf of the myriad other victims who can’t do it for themselves. Thus, you joined the MEF—the closest thing to judge, jury and executioner the terms of the Mandate will allow. Eduardo Borrego - Hispanic Male Strength 10 Dexterity 10 (14) Constitution 16 Intelligence 13 (15) Wisdom 13 Charisma 9''' Background: '''Physician, a healer of the sick and maimed. Free Skill:' Heal' Growth/Learning 1:' Any Skill (Fix)' Growth/Learning 2:' +2 Mental (Intelligence)' Growth/Learning 3:' Heal' Starting Equipment: Laser Pistol (1d6 damage), Backpack (TL0), Secure Clothing (AC 13), Medkit, 4 Lazarus patches, Compad, 2 doses of Lift, Bioscanner, 25 credits Drive: Entrepreneurial You intend to be rich. You probably grew up desperately poor during the bad old days of the Silence. Or maybe your family once had it all, before everything went up in smoke, and now you want it back. Maybe there are easier, safer ways to fatten your bankroll, but none of them panned out for you. After a succession of failed schemes that supposedly couldn’t miss, you’ve settled on the MEF business as the best match-up between your ambitions and your skill set. Granted, the line of work is a hard-scrabble one—for the moment. But you can see how a single crew on a single ship might parlay itself into a franchise and then an empire. When people hear of your financial ambitions, they automatically assume that you’re bent. And sure, maybe you are occasionally tempted to cut a corner or two to fatten the margins. But in the long run you see that a reputation for honesty will serve as the cornerstone of the vast business you hope to establish. And you’d better do it fast—because you’re darn sure you’re not the only gun-wielding entrepreneur who hopes to corner this market.